Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: A new Beauty must be chosen, and it's up to Fayette Godmother to choose. After she chooses Rosalinda Darrell how will the rest of Ever After High, and the current Beauty and Beast, react to her, especially because her skin isn't flawless, and is a bit darker than most are used to, and all Rose really wants is to go home. Centered around OCs.


**I don't own Ever After High.**

.-*-.

Traditions had to be followed. People's roles in fairy tales were passed to their children, and whenever another role had to be filled the parents had to find a person to fill that part that met the expectations of the original fairy tale, and if the parents couldn't find someone it fell to Fairy Godmother.

Or in this case Fayette Godmother.

She had been training from the day she was chosen to be the next Fairy Godmother, and this was her first case: find the next _Beauty._

Which meant she had to find a beautiful girl with five older siblings who's family was one rich, and she (the youngest) was the purest off all.

She had spent five days searching sixteen different realms when she found her. Five older siblings, check, be the most beautiful of all, check, a nice personality, check, all checked straight down the line.

There was only one problem, and Fayette didn't even consider it a problem.

It was the description of the girl that the current _Beauty_ wanted. _Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes…_

This girl's skin was almost the same color as her hair. Dark. People in her realm, Realm 17, called her race African-Americans or Blacks.

There weren't many dark fairy tale characters, and almost none as royalty. In the past many would hold slaves with that skin color. To bring one back from another realm as the next _Beauty_ might cause social up roar. Fayette smirked.

She watched the girl ride her horse across the yard, the rule book on Fayette's lap. The problem was that she was choosing someone outside her realm, Realm 12, was that the parents of the fairy tale could test her, unless the situation was dire, and in that case the fairy godmother or one of her underlings could choose the test.

Fayette flipped to the female test section of the book, and as she did that she frowned._ Pea-under-mattresses, god __**that's**__ no fun. _Fayette flipped to the male section and stopped at Giant Slaying. _But magic beans are rare…_

A thought hit her and she slipped the book under her cloak. Time to get preparations underway.

.-*-.

Rose watched the silver haired girl stalk off. Instantly her Appaloosa mare calmed down. Rouge, named after Rose's favorite X-Men, shifted her head to stare at the place where the girl had disappeared.

"What's wrong girl," Rose muttered as she patted Rouge's neck.

Rouge shivered and Rose sighed and led her to the stables.

.-*-.

Fire. Smoke stung her nose. Her brothers had woken up the whole house.

The stable was on fire.

Daisy, one of her older sisters, screamed and Rose as they watched the barn burn. "This is your fault!"

Rose raced past her screaming sister and ducked into the building.

Smoke stung her eyes and made it almost impossible to breath. Remembering health class she crouched low to the ground and made way to one of her sisters' horses Princess. She opened the door and made sure that the door was between them. The panicking horse ran out and escaped the barn. One by one the horses escaped and after Rough escaped Rose collapsed. She couldn't see and her left arm hurt so bad.

And just before she passed out she screamed, because something was pressed against her arm.

Then she was out.

.-*-.

A week later Rose was out of the hospital. Her father was angry with her for risking her life, her brothers were thankful for the rescue of their horses, and her sisters were jealous. Perfect.

But now here was a large burn on her left arm that looked shiny and melted, like dark plastic. _Beauty wasn't going to be happy…_

Fayette placed a ring box by her bed, and after Rosalinda wore the ring for one whole day she disappeared.

.-*-.

Rose woke in a large hallway with rows upon rows of mirrors.

A tall girl with pale skin and silver hair with light blue streaks stood in front of her. A pointed face with pointed ears, bright blue eyes.

"Welcome to Realm 12, and your new life Rosalinda Darrell. My name is Fayette Godmother, and until Legacy Day I will be your fairy godmother. Any questions?"

.-*-.

**Not sure how I like this. Tell me how you like it. Review please.**


End file.
